Thanatos
Thanatos, also known as the Ascendant God, is one of the many Gods of the Xenia Continent. He is the boss of the final dungeon of Xenia, the Fortress of Ascension. Three characters, Amy, Jin, and Sieghart have bitter hate towards the Ascendant God for his evil deeds. He also kidnapped a Starlet by the name of Lillith, and one of the Goddess' loyalists, Sister Maggie, went to elect Amy as Lillith's successor. The Highlanders created an organization, the Prime Knights, to balance out the evil within Thanatos and requested Sieghart to defeat him. In other words, Sieghart was elected to rival against this god. During the events on Silver Land, a Guardian Ent was freed from Darkness by the Grand Chase, who informs them about an even greater "darkness" coming from the lands of Deities and all the inhabitants were completely defenseless on the corruption. Eventually, it led down to one man: Victor, who was the mastermind of the Silver Land's corruption, and one of Thanatos' minions. Victor is slain, and he asks Thanatos for help. However, one of Thanatos' voices tells him that Victor was just his tool and he outlived his purpose, and then leaves him to die. In the journey of Battle for Bermesiah, a voice calls the Chase for help, as an even greater evil has already begun in the Land of the Gods. Upon reaching the continent of Xenia, the Chase learn that this "Ascendant God" grew in power and broke the "balance" between all the deities. Samsara, one of the Deities in Xenia, devised a plan to overwhelm the powers of Ascendancy by using the other five strengths of the Deities, in which the Chase would go and plead the other Deities' for their essences. As time passed, the other deities were freed from possession and had supported the Chase to defeat Thanatos. When they reach his lair, he is confronted with such power. He may seem frightful, but he was defeated. However, Ashtaroth, one of his loyal guardians, took his essence and left. Although Thanatos' corruption stopped, his power is in the hands of another mere being. Who knows what will happen next? Attacks 1st Form When Grand Chase first encounter LordZerro , he takes on the appearance of a young boy with white hair and a mask covering part of his face (Amy calls him "Handsome", but its just a form withholding immensive energy). Two Dark Hierophants and two Sataniel's Warriors assist him in this part of the battle. He has moves similar to Jin and Siren. He has a total of three attacks in battle. His first attack is signaled when he raises his hand, and a burst of fire appears DIRECTLY ontop a player, severely damaging them and launching high. His second attack, similar to the flower in Dio's White Flower Technique, occurs to damage a player near him, indicated when he lowers his head. The third attack is which LordZerro will throw his arm to one direction, which a heavy soundwave appears. This wave has infinite vertical and horizontal range; tough to dodge. The first form will levitate in one spot and teleport every so often. and the pet of Lord Zero Boy Has Advantages Ie 5000 1x attack and get set LordZerro polaris was surprised Category:Image wiki templates Category:Browse Category:Images needing replacement 2nd Form Once Grand Chase defeat Thanatos' first form, he will take on his second form, which looks like a mutated knight. Two Heras accompany Thanatos during this part of the battle. He uses moves similar to Perseo and Victor alongside with Polaris. He can shoot multiple dark orbs similar to Perseo and Victor. When he senses a player near him, he can activate the Polaris' Call of Ruin (in a different form of course) occasionally that scores multiple hits on a player. If a player is hard to attack, even with his orbs, he sends a dark skull flame that slowly, constantly chases the player and if it hits them, it disintegrates into massive damage to the player and others. Sometimes, he will use a Bind effect which drains their life to restore his own. The second form will occasionally float around the map, and eventually, out of reach, which can be extremely annoying. 3rd Form (Final) After the Grand Chase defeats Thanatos' second form, he will assume his final, true form. He is given a more demonic look while seemingly equipped with bone-like pieces and thorns. Thanatos is able to create a burst of fire in his hand to massively damage players in front of him. He can also send down four spikes that can hit players at a distance, leave flames upon his feet, and can send out fast moving tornados that extracts Mana. He is also capable of using a Bind that affects the entire screen and lasts quite long. He can also create a large, dark orb that sucks players closer to it before the orb explodes, usually killing the player or placing them in fatal mode. As his life goes down, Gargoyles will start spawning. Like the first form, the third and final form will remain in one spot to teleport later. However, he will never gain any elevation. Surprisingly, the third form is much more easier to defeat than the previous two. Trivia *Thanatos has Armor of himself. It is also said he made Iblis weapons for her before his descent into darkness. *Upon defeating him a new soundtrack plays ("TrackD"). *He is one of the four bosses that possesses a transformation, but one of the two that has an animation. *"Thanatos" in Greek means "Death". *Thanatos is one of two Deities that does not respawn minions prior to their defeat, the other being Starkiln. It is possible that Thanatos was using his minions and then deemed them "useless" similar to how he used and deemed Victor as a worthless being. *Like Kaze'aze, Thanatos' last form is more easier and quicker to dispatch than the previous forms. *A pet has been made after Thanatos (3rd form), and has been named 'Thanny Boy' on the North American Grand Chase server and forgein servers. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Thanny Boy' item from completing Fortress of Ascension on Champion Mode. The book has a chance to drop, so it is not a guaranteed drop. Note that the book will show after you appear back in the room lobby, and not as a drop from the actual boss himself. *Iblis suggests Thanatos actually has a "4th and Real Form", saying he should be spared if he wanted to change into a "certain" look. *Prime Knight says I've waited '''three hundred years' to finish this fight'', which suggests that Thanatos started his campaign at that time or possibly even before. *Although Iblis claims that Thanatos was "kind", this is unconfirmed. The description on Thanny Boy states that he "daydreamed as a youngster of seizing control of the universe and wreaking despair in the hearts of gods and men alike" http://grandchase.ntreev.net/Content/0569103000-111_0007_0001.aspx. Thanatos kindness was most likely a ploy to lower the other Deities' defenses and gain their trust until he begun his reign. **There are certain hints of information that Thanatos was not evil, however. Most of this data gained was related to Iblis. External Links *Video of the three-part boss fight. Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Story